Read All About It
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: " I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream 'til the words dry out" One shot !


_" you words hurt me , you hurt me " , I walk away from him_

_I loved him , he hurt me_

* * *

_" You've got the words to change a nation But_

_ you're biting your tongue "_

Ally' s POV 

" you fucking slut !" , he screams as he comes closer to me and slaps me in the face , he gets closer and grabs me by the neck

" say something slut ! " , he screams in my face and I say nothing

" Austin , I think she's had enough " , Dez says while looking at me sadly , he knows .. He wants to say something , but can't , Austin realeses his grip on my neck and I fall to the ground and

He leaves and all I do is bite my tongue and stay silent .

* * *

_" You've spent a life time stuck in silence_  
_Afraid you'll say something wrong_  
_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song "_

I walk into my favorite room , the music room , I put my fingers slowly on the piano and play a sad slow melody , I feel tears start to slip .. I finish the melody ,but the full song . I leave my necklace there that says

**_Stay strong_** , the most precious thing that I have . no one is going to hear this melody .

* * *

_" You've got a heart as loud as lions_  
_So why let your voice be tamed"_

I'm walking to my apartment when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist

" baby .. Wh-where you..goi..going " , I turn around and its him and he's drunk , don't bad boys do that ? Get drunk and wasted ?

" please ..let go " , I tell him

" Shut up ! " , he screams and I kick him where the sun don't shine and I run , while he runs after me . I run faster , he runs faster . I come up to a street with wall drawing , street drawings , with signs and pictures some are amazing , I collapse there and start crying . I hear him and he comes close to me and collapse next to me , and he starts looking at me , this is the first time he sat with me without hitting me . he brings a hand at my face and I get scared ,but he puts it slowly on my cheek .

I grab him up and walk to my apartment .

* * *

_ " Maybe we're a little different_  
_There's no need to be ashamed " _

He sleeps on the couch , I watch him not sleeping , I'm afraid of him yet I still love him , _ stupid Ally ! , _walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror

And see this girl with no smile , eyes so sad-looking , who's this broken girl looking at me with broken sad eyes , wait .. This is me . I always wondered why Austin hits me , now I know , I'm ugly

and sick looking , he likes girls with skinny bodies and beautiful , I'm none of that . I deserve what he does to me , I pick up a razor by the sink and ...

" what are you doing ?" , he woke up and he's not drunk , well he slept well , I do nothing ,but drop the razor on the ground , and I freeze looking in the mirror at him , I start shaking and get afraid

He walks closer to me , and put one kiss on my neck as he breathes down in it and grabs me by the waist bringing me over to the living room .

* * *

_" You've got the light to fight the shadows_  
_So stop hiding it away " _

He brought me closer to his chest , now were lying on the couch , with legs wrapped with each other .

" promise me you'll love me no matter what happens " , I ask him in a whisper and he nods his head

" promise me you won't do that again " , he whisper to me

" I can't promise you that " .

* * *

_" I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out" _

Its got worse , there's no love anymore . The hits got worse

" You worthless slut !" , he screams and hits me in the ribs , punch , kick , hit , punch , kick , hit , repeating all over my body

" I hate you ! " , he screams and hits me hard in the stomach , I collapse on the street ground and throw up blood , I'm crying ,

I'm shouting and screaming in my head .

* * *

_" So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it " _

I'm throwing up blood , he left me

" Ally ! " , hear Dez voice call my name and he runs over to me

" he..he..hurt me ... Hard .. It hurt " , I whisper to Dez and start slipping tears

" I'm gonna call 911 " , he reaches for his phone

" Dez I think its time " , I tell him and he looks so confused

" time for what ? " , he says to me

" time for me to die , its time " , I whisper to him

" no..non..no..Ally ,I'm not going to let you die " , he grabs me and carries me .

* * *

_" At night we're waking up the neighbours_  
_While we sing away the blues" _

I remember the time we sang the blues together ...

I'm alive , I don't get hit since I'm locked in my apartment and since I haven't seen him . today is a dance at the school and I'm not there , I walk into the bathroom and pick up a razor that fell on the ground and put it in my wrists and wrists start bleeding , I look at the blood , at the pain . I hear a knock at the door , I get up and open the door and it's him

I collapse , but not on the ground , I collapse in someone's arms

_" Making sure that we're remembered,_  
_Cause we all matter too" _

I wake up , but not on the cold ground , but the warm couch

" hey " , I turn my head and its him

I stay silent , I hope he remembered what he said cause it matters in my heart .

" I made you some soup , to eat " , I look at the soup , I'm not fucking touching it or eating it !

* * *

_" If the truth has been forbidden_  
_Then we're breaking all the rules_"

It stays silent .. No talking , just dead silence , I speak up

" I'm sorry , for being me , for having trust issues , for being fat , for looking the way I do , for having s-c.. For pushing .. , I'm sorry Austin ! " , I scream at him and get up the couch and tell at him in the face , slap him in the face hard like he did , I want him to feel my pain .

_" Let's get the TV and the radio_  
_To play our tune again" _

All he does is grab my hands in his and puts me down on the couch slowly .. He picks up the remote and turn the TV on , then goes over to the radio and turns it on , it plays a slow sad melody over again.

* * *

_" It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_  
_There's no need to be afraid_  
_I will sing with you my friend."_

We sing the blues , we sing like old times ... Our voices go perfectly together .. I have half the song in my head to be complete .

_The water is clear , but my wrists are stained , my face says happy , but my eyes say pain_ .

_" I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_"

We sing , we shout , we scream , till the words dry out , but its in our heads ... I grab Austin's warm hand into my cold one and I look at him , I grip his hand for dear life .

I'm just cold I don't want him to see my scars ... I take a deep breath and bite my tongue and stay silent , we stay silent together with our hand intertwined .

* * *

_" we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_So when did we all get so fearful" _

I still don't know where me and him went wrong , where did we in hell go the wrong road , the difficult road ; the broken road , that's me and him got to . there's going to be so many confessions and consequences . What can I do ? Nothing !

Now we're finally finding our voices  
So take a chance, come help me sing this

Someday we'll find each other , but now we got this left of us .. We got this broken girl and we got this

Bad boy who was a good boy , what the hell happened ? And they are holding hands trying to not slip out of each other's grasp , they hold tight .

_" Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_So when did we all get so fearful?_  
_And now we're finally finding our voices_  
_Just take a chance, come help me sing this_ "

* * *

_" I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it" _

I sing ! I shout! I scream! Till my voice goes out , tons of people gather around me and Austin , I don't care , they can pit in the papers .

* * *

_That thread broke and I broke . _

* * *

Hey guys its me , I do not own emeli sande's song read all about it .. But you need to listen to this song its beautiful and I love the melody to it . I hope you like this one shot

If you don't get the end to it ,

_Well ally broke and she pushed Austin away from her and her problems stayed with her _

_So the broken thread she held to broke , and she broke to ... _

Review please ! I need to know what you think of it .


End file.
